


Christmas Tree Farm

by fairytaledyke



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [1]
Category: Manifest & Heartstrings Crossover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke
Summary: And when I'm feeling alone, you remind me of home.
Relationships: Ben Stone / Genevieve Carson, benevieve - Relationship
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043256
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Tree Farm

Genevieve was attempting to focus on the road ahead, but the plan she had come up with the older Stones kept stealing her attention. Genevieve, Ben, and Michaela had been working tirelessly for a way to get them home, and even though they were making progress, it was the slow kind. And with the incoming season she decided that they deserved some treat. 

She had come up with the idea when she had figured that the youngest Stone, Cal, hadn't had a holiday celebration in a while, probably not since he was home in his real-time, probably not even then with the sickness going on. So Genevieve felt like it was up to her to change that. 

“So where are we going?” Cal asked from the back seat. 

“You’ll see when we get there. It’s all a part of a very special mission I need your help with.”

"So where is this special mission?”

“We’re almost there, y’all will know when we get there.” 

Ben, who was sitting next to her, gave her a barely controlled smile. But not wanting to spoil the surprise he kept his face controlled and kept his head towards the road.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at their destination. A tree farm, where thousands of fresh trees were standing all around.

Genevieve parked the car and looked at the kid, “Y’all ready to pick out some Christmas trees?”

The kid’s eyes lit up and then nodded. The cold air and the smell of pine almost assaulted her senses as the trio got out of the car. The farm had a very diverse selection of trees, it had all sorts of varieties, big ones, small ones, ones with volume at the top but not so much at the bottom, some looked like actual bushes and not so much like trees. 

“So I think we’re at least looking for two trees. One for the inside the house and then one for the outside?” Genevieve questioned as they looked at a particularly prickly tree.

The kid nodded as if accepting his mission. And then ran towards the bigger section of the trees. Which got a chuckle out of both of the adults. Seeing such joy was like drinking a hot sweet drink, warming her heart completely. 

“Thank you for doing this, and coming up with the idea.” Ben said as they watched Cal bounce from tree to tree. 

“Of course, you know I’m here to help.” Genevieve smiled.   
  
He gave her a grateful smile back and before he could say anything else. Cal seemed to have found one and he called for them to join him. 

“It looks like we’re being summoned.” Ben said and then offered his arm to her which she happily took as they walked over to join the kid. 

When they reached Cal he had already made up his mind and proudly stood beside it. The tree itself was on the shorter side but that was made up in volume. 

“So is this it?” She questioned.   
  
Cal nodded. “What do you think? It’s wider so we can fit more decorations on it!”  
  
“That's a very smart choice, bud.” Ben said and high fived his son. 

“I agree, I love it. Do you have any ideas about the outside tree?”

Cal pointed at a lankier tree. “I thought maybe we should go taller but thinner if the decorations run out for this one. And people will be impressed at the length.” 

“I think we’ve reached a unanimous decision. We’ve found our trees, let me go and pay for them and we can load them up on the car.” Genevieve said. 

* * *

It was later that night and they had gone into the next step of the plan which was dressing the tree. Cal was proudly telling his aunt all about the farm and his tree decisions while Genevieve and Ben got the decorations. 

“And then there was like 500 other trees just standing there. Waiting to be picked.” Cal paused before continuing. “It was very hard to pick just two.”

“I get that but you did great bud.” Michaela complimented as they looked at the tree that was standing in the living room. 

When Genevieve and Ben walked in with hands full of decorations. “Do you think we have enough stuff or what?” Ben asked as they put the boxes down. 

Cal hurried towards them to help unpack all the stuff that had been brought in. It was a big amount of light, glitter, ornaments, and other odd things that could be placed on or around the tree. 

“I don’t think there is something called enough decorations but we can try.” Cal said and then grabbed some glitter and star looking ornaments to place it on the tree. They all nodded and then followed the kid’s cue. 

* * *

Ben was standing with two stars in his hands. “So we should obviously go with this one here.” He motioned with his left hand. “And this one outside.” He motioned with his right hand. 

Genevieve shook her head. “The one to the right should be on top of the tree here.. It’s bigger and prettier.”

Ben crosses his arms. “Are you kidding? This one is far brighter and prettier. Right Cal?” 

Cal looked at his dad from his position on the floor. “No, I actually agree with Genevieve.” Which got him a wink from Genevieve. 

“Hey! We’re supposed to be a team.” Ben protested. 

Cal looked at him and then at Genevieve. “No, I think I’m good.” and winked at Genevieve. 

Ben looked at his sister to see if he could get some back up there, but she simply snorted and shook her head. To which he rolled his eyes and put his hands up in defeat before putting the preferred star on its rightful place, while Genevieve and Cal high fived behind him.

Everyone was seemingly in a good mood when the dressing was finished and satisfied that everything had found its place. Genevieve decided to sneak away to prepare some drinks that they could enjoy after they had put in their hard work. 

After having given each person a cup of steaming tea, she sat down next to Ben on the couch. “We have a tradition where I grew up where everyone gathers and shares stories, food and music. We light up the big Christmas tree and everyone just stands around and watches..” 

“It’s the thing I love about this holiday the most. Seeing people you love gathering and being happy. So I’m very grateful for our lil community this holiday.”

They all smiled and took a small sip of their drink. As she put the mug down she felt a hand enclose on her own, and as the hand squeezed her hand. She couldn’t retell a moment, at least not in her recent years that she had felt happier or loved. 


End file.
